Son's family new entry
by ElsiraSon
Summary: What if Goku and Chichi enlarge their family? What name would they give to the new entry? And how would they react to discover that it's a girl? It is what tells this short one-shot!
〜 Year 773

From inside the cot, under the covers in pastel colors, a Sayan's tail was pepped out.

Goku looked thoughtfully at the cot with soft colors in front of him. His wife gave great emphasis to have that little baby after the story of Majin Buu, despite his age, perhaps too high since it was now on the threshold of 40 years, but he never would have expected such a surprise. Since he had Gohan and Goten, two _sons_ , how can you explained that, the child in the pastel pink crib baby, were a _girl_?  
For its part, Chichi was excited, happy as ever to finally have had enough to instruct a female as she wanted and she certainly would never have become a "hoodlum golden-haired": she would do anything to prevent it. Her daughter was not to get into trouble with his crazy father and her two brothers. Of course, she knew that Gohan was the most sensible of the three, and she was proud of him and the studies he was taking, but he also had a critical period as a kid; not to mention when Piccolo had take him away for a whole year.

Goten, however, was a lively and totally innocent child, identical to his father at his age, but for this she could ask him anything but educating his little sister as he should.  
In Goku's hands then, she would certainly never left, because he will have also saved Earth from tens of threats and be a great man and husband, but as a father he was very bad, especially under the educator profile.

The only thing left to do now was to choose the name of the little girl. Neither she nor her husband were ready to have a daughter, but that did not mean they were not happy. But happiness left now on their faces a pensive expression, looking for a name that was appropriate for that little creature.  
Physically, she exactly looks like her mother, except for the tail, with dark eyes and features she had as a child; Chichi seemed to see herself in an old photograph, while for Goku the baby has the same, identical, appearance of all the babies he had seen in his life.

«I got it!» Chichi said, with her arms crossed at her chest and a satisfied expression on her face.

Her husband looked up from the cot and looked at her doubtfully, fearfully remembering what happened with the choice of name for Gohan.

«She will be called Marie Curie, as the great scientist!»  
Goku sighed, then he tried to turn off that idea from his wife, gently: «Marie Curie Son does not sound very good, however, don't you think Chichi?» She spun around and stared at him with murderess eyes.

The Sayan noticed it and put his hands in front, caught by a terrible fear of his wife: «No... I was saying just... Maybe..»  
Surprisingly, Chichi looked down nervous and then lift up her face and quiet address him: «Yes, you're right, it doesn't sound good.» Then she turned to look at the cradle, where inside the baby was peacefully sleeping.

Goku relaxed for having escaped from the wrath of his wife and the silence returned to fall heavily into the room.  
The woman spun around toward her husband: «Then Amalie Emmy!»  
«Who's that?» He asked puzzled. She frowned before answering annoyed and still unarmed in front of the ignorance of her husband. «Where do you live? Amalie Emmy Noether was a very important scientist, the most important woman ever existed in the history of mathematics according to the great Albert Einstain! How can you be so ignorant?»

«I never went to school, I do not know these guys...» He said surrender. She answerned with a grimace.  
At that moment, both heard the bedroom door open and turned to see who it was.  
«What's up guys?» Goku asked to his two sons, still in the doorway, who were waiting for permission to enter. It was the elder to answer. «Well, Goten and I were wondering if we could see our sister.»

The woman nodded with her face relaxed: «Of course.» She motioned to the cradle with a smile: «But be careful not to wake her up, she just fell asleep.»  
They walked briskly toward the clear case, obviously impatient to see her, under the watchful eye of their mother.  
Goten was too low to get to peer into the crib, so he flew. «Damn, she looks so fragile...» He commented.

«It's natural, she's just been born. Even you were so, you know?» His brother replied, with a smile.  
The younger turned to his father and asked curiously: «Hey dad, will she become a Super Saiyan too and will she fight with us?»  
Gohan, sensing that it wasn't a question to ask in the presence of the mother, covered the mouth to the little brother, and while Goku was about to answer with confidence, Chichi approached the son and yelled, beside himself: «Forget it! She is a girl, so it will behave like one! She will not become a thug!» She turned to her husband, always with the same tone, if not more severe. «Did you get it, Goku?»

He simply nodded, the hands forward again as if they could protect him from the fury of his wife, and his face pale with fear that the woman could transmit.

The shouting of Chichi, joined soon the wailing cries of the baby, who had awakened because of that noise. Chichi glanced her husband with her eyes, then she went quickly to take the small arms and to rock her gently, to calm her down.  
When she was done crying, the room was felt by the little voice of Goten. «What's her name?»

«We have not decided yet… Have you two something in mind?» Goku replied. Gohan began to think, with a finger to his chin and frowning. Goten replied almost immediately, with his arms behind his head. «I like Eri.»

The others in the room turned toward him, and his mother asked curiously. «It's not a bad name, but how did it come to your mind?»  
The kid smiled. «That's the name of the girl that I like the most of the comics Gohan.» The elder's face became tomato-colored, the father looked at both question children, while Chichi stopped short, then asking without tone, while a dark shadow had fallen on her face. «What comics are you talking about, Goten?»

Knowing he will not be able to stop nor the mouth of the little brother, nor the fury of the mother, Gohan tried to get close to the window behind him to escape from the room, before the impending catastrophe.  
«The comics that big brother keeps under the bed mattress, there's full. I discovered them the other day, because it was half output outside page. There are some very pretty girls, although dressed strangely.» Goten answered with innocence dictated by blissful ignorance typical of children.  
To hear those words, Chichi moved slowly toward Goku and handed him the baby, then headed for the eldest son, who in the meantime had reached the window but he realized too late that it was closed, took him by the ear and turned in a calm tone, but furious. «Come with me, mister...»

He tried to defend himself, to no avail, trying to belittle the thing with the only result infuriate even more the mother, who brought him into the other room and scolded him as perhaps she had never done before.  
While in the next room took place the end of the world for the poor Gohan, Goku and Goten had remained with the little girl unnamed, yet.

It was the first time that Goku was holding her daughter and he felt a unique emotion pervaded his heart. At that moment he realized that the little creature was completely defenseless from the world, and as they looked each other in the dark eyes, he found the perfect name. «Kin.»  
The son looked at him questioning, when Goku replied with a happy expression on his face, not looking up. «It's her name. Son Kin.»

Goku brought his index finger next to the little girl's face to tickle her and to enjoy her sweet laughter, when she took him in her hands, brought it to hes mouth and began to suck it. «Are you hungry, huh? You really are my daughter.» He said with a sweet smile, then he turned to Goten: «Go call your mother, Kin needs her.»  
The boy replied reciprocate the smile of his father: «Goin'!»  
Goku looked back at his daughter, while Goten walked into the next room, where there was consuming the apocalypse for his brother. He entered without knocking and saw Gohan under the clutches of the angry mother, who had reduced him to the corner of the room while she was giving fire to the magazines. A pitying smile crossed the lips of the kid, who turned quickly to his mother: «Mom, dad said you have to come to the other room because Kin needs you.»

The two looked at him questioning, wondering in unison. «Kin?»

Goten nodded with a broad smile and headed by his sister and father, followed by his mother and older brother.  
Came into the room, all the anger of Chichi vanished in an instant thanks to the vision that her eyes were admiring. Goku stood at the window with the baby in his arms, laughing, as he was flying a small puppet over her head making funny verses, and the baby lay her short arms in an attempt to take it; sunset light coming through the window behind them, crossed beams in the glass and then crashing on the bodies of the two and illuminate their faces, casting their shadows on the clear floor of the room. Chichi thought, indeed it was certain, that she had never seen her husband so handsome.  
While stop to admire the scene, Gohan and Goten came to their father and sister, making the picture that the woman was impressing in her memory of the heart even more beautiful.


End file.
